Diskussion:Schlacht von Endor/Legends
Raumschlacht Also hier fehlt total die Raumschlacht.. oder wollen wir die in einem Speraten Artikel packen ? --Modgamers 15:05, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :Wieso ist doch erwähnt, wenn auch nur kurz.--Yoda41 15:06, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ja.. aber die RAUMschlacht ist ja so ziemlich die wichtigste in den Star Wars Filmen und der Höhepunkt der alten Filme... das sollte ein bisschen mehr schon drin sein. --Modgamers 15:07, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ja das denke ich auch, der artikel ist ausbaufähig!--Yoda41 15:14, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Da aber sowohl die Raumschlacht aus auch die Schlacht am Boden, sehr umfangreiche Ereignisse sind denke ich sind zwei Artikel ok, mit jeweils hinweisen auf den anderen. --Modgamers 15:16, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Ne ich würde es in einen packen, dann gibts noch nen schönen, exzellenten artikel, der kann ja auch ruhig was länger sein--Yoda41 15:18, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Es wurde halt noch nicht mithineingebracht. Das könnte man mal machen. --Darth Vader 15:19, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :Wieso sollten das zwei Artikel sein, den bestehenden Artikel kann man ja noch ausbauen? Der Artikel an sich ist doch nicht so lang, dass man ihn splitten müsste. Also die Schlacht von Endor sollte schon zusammen sein. Man kann das ja in Abschnitte untergliedern, wie das schon im bestehenden Artikel vorgegeben wurde. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:21, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Okay, ich ergänze das ganze mal. Habe ja auch den ganzen anderen Schmarrn verfasst ;) Ich hoffe, niemand macht gerade das selbe und erweitert den Artikel aufgrund dieser Diskussion. Ansonsten bitte melden, dann kann ich mir das sparen... :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:44, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Also von mir aus kannst du das machen Ani, ich werde mich jetzt in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen an den Gespensterstaffelartikel machen. Habe jetzt nämlich 5 Wochen vorlesungsfrei.--Yoda41 15:46, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Ach Phil, hast du es schön! Dein Artikel zur Gespensterstaffel ist ja schon jetzt bemerkenswert... alle Achtung. Bin mal gespannt, wenn ich ihn lesen werde, wie es so ist... Irgendwas soll ich ja im Buch Die Gespensterstaffel durcheinander gebracht haben. -.- --Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:56, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :::::Ja im Artikel zum Buch musste ich weite teile löschen weil sie irgendwie nicht so zu dem passten, was im buch stand, ;-) den artikel muss ich mir dann auch noch vornehmen.--Yoda41 15:59, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Überarbeitung Beim zweiten Versuch in den Schildbunker zu gelangen sollen die Rebellen die Tür mit einem AT-ST gesprengt haben. So steht es im Artikel. Im Film ist aber klar zu sehen, dass Han Solo die Bunkerbesatrung mit einer Holobotschaft herauslockt. Dabei bleibt die Tür offen, die Bunkerbesatzung wird gefangen und die Rebellen können hinein. Ich werde das bei gelegenheit ändern. Cody 20:41, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hab die Info mal korrigiert, aber du kannst nochmal genauer drüber schauen, wenn du magst. Danke vielmals für den Hinweis. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:50, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Abstimmung April 2007 (gescheitert) * Ein sehr guter Artikel, der das Finale des letzten SW-Filmes erzählt. Bel Iblis Disku 17:52, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich find die Raumschlacht is zu wenig dargestellt und keine (kaum) Bidler von ihr vorhanden. Es sind noch nichtmal gescheite Angaben zu den Kräfteverhältnissen vorhanden... Man könnte nun billig von Wookiee kopieren aber ich denke wenn man den Roman zum Film, oder mal die X-Wing Roman durchblättert wird man sicherlich einige Angaben finden. --Modgamers 18:03, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schliess mich Modgamers an da fehlt noch was zur Raumschlacht das wäre wichtig ansonsten ist er gut Jango 03:09, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ganz ehrlich: Die Sprache ist unschön. Das muss noch korrigiert werden, dann ist der Artikel okay. Im Moment wäre es noch ein KONTRA, dann wäre es ein NEUTRAL bis PRO. Meister Yoda 21:02, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Vorallem das Buch, also der Roman über den Sechten Teil, schildert die Schlacht um einiges schöner. Dazu fehlen mir einige Verweise auf die Vorgeschichte. --Darth Vader 23:48, 13. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :mir fehlt da auch noch was.--Yoda41 16:58, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde die Raumschlacht kommt sehr kurz rüber, ein paar Bilder dazu wären auch nicht schlecht, und den Kampf von Vader und Luke kann man auch noch ein wenig mehr beschreiben, wenn man den Film nicht gesehen hat wird einem nicht ganz klar warum Vader kurz vorm sterben ist und wie der Kampfder beiden zu ende ging. Boba 14:55, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Schon gut, aber noch nicht exzellent. Der Artikel hat die Wahl mit einer Für-, 2 Gegen- und 4 Abwartend-Stimmen beendet und ist damit nicht exzellent. Ein wenig mehr und nächstes Mal könnte es anders ausgehen! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 12:22, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Nacharbeit Auch wenn ein kleiner Ausblick "ganz OK" ist, geht es auch manchmal zu weit. Garm/Asajj kann ja ansich ganz nette artikel schreiben, jedoch finde ich, dass er noch nicht so ganz mit der Gleiderung zurecht kommt. Ist halt einfach so. Desweiteren muss man wissen was wo noch hinkommt, und ab wann es ein unabhängiger Handlungskomplex ist. # Alles was Pellaeon usw. behandelt, sprich alles bis der letzte Sternzerstörer das Schlachtfeld verlassen, der letzte TIE-Jäger zerstört und der letzte Sturmtruppler tot im Grass oder mit Handschellen irgendwo rum sitzt, gehört das noch zur Schlacht und nicht zu den Nachwirkungen. Der teil hierbei ist noch ziemlich kurz und unvollständig, aber auch teilweise deplaziert. # Auch wenn Endor ein Schlüsselereignis im Krieg war, brauch man deshalb nicht die ganze SW-Saga bis zum Tod Mara Jades runterbrechen, nur weils irgendwie davon abhängt. Man muss erkennen, ab wann es ein, zwar beeinflusster, jedoch auch davon unabhängiger Handlungsstrang beginnt und dass ist, wenn Ysanne Isard die kontrolle übernimmt. Ab da denke ich ist die Handlung von Endor unabhängig und das Imp hätte die Chance gehabt um das Rand herum zu drehen. # Garm springt manchmal Zeitlich hin und her, spricht erst von Pellaeon und dann von Daala (Bild ?!? Bild:O.o.gif) und dann wieder von der Executor. So gehts natrülich auch net. So nachdem man die angesprochenen Punkte nacharbeitet, dann kann man den Artikel auch Exzellent machen (das war ja der Hauptgrund weshalb er letztes mal gescheitert war). Fehlt halt nur noch eine genauere Auflistung der beiden Streitmächte (Flotte, Bodentruppen) und dann gibts was gelbes. --Modgamers 11:05, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Da sie so gestört haben, habe ich meinen Absatz herausgenommen. --Bel Iblis 20:38, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zerstörung der Executor Mit einem selbstmörderischen Angriff lenkte der A-Flügler-Pilot Arvel Crynyd seinen Jäger in die Kommandobrücke der Executor oftmals wurde es bereits debattiert und die Meinungen diesbezüglich weichen stark voneinander ab. Ich persönlich bin der Meinung das es kein selbstmörderischer Angriff -also eine Art Kamikaze- von Crynyd war, sondern einfach nur Zufall. Das Trudeln, der panische Schrei lässt vermuten das der A-Wing einfach nur so in die Brücke gestürzt ist. Wie auch immer, ich finde diese Aussage sollte entweder entfernt, oder verändert werden das sie eine Meinung darstellt die nicht von allen geteilt wird. Periphalos 19:58, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert Kandidatur August/September 2007 (Bestanden) * : Auf jeden Fall lesenwert. --Vandale 198 19:21, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Komisch, dass der nicht früher aufgefallen ist. Ausführlich, gut geschrieben, lesenswert. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:39, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich fand auch schon immer das der etwas von Lesenswert in sich hat, der Artikel gefällt mir sehr. --Der Heilige Klingone 19:43, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Verdient die Auszeichnung! Wenn man etwas aus Schatten des Imperiums und natürlich den Raumkampf einbaut ist er exzellent! --Bel Iblis 19:55, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ein super Artikel, der wiklich schon fast exzellent verdient hat!! Mace Windu 33 19:59, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ja exzellent hat er damals nicht geschafft, aber für Lesenswer reichts völlig. Boba 14:49, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schöne Kombination aus Bild und Text: Pro! Inaktiver Benutzer 16:08, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) * :Ich finde den Artikel Lesenswert! Echt schön geschrieben! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:12, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Auch hier kann man nichts anderes als Pro geben. | Meister Yoda 17:41, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) | * : Wirklich sehr interessant und gut geschreiben. Einfach nur Lesenswert! Gruß FarmBoy 12:47, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) * ein guter, lesenswerter Artikel K. MephistoCT-47/26-2196 10:46, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit 11 Fürstimmen keiner Enthaltung und keiner Kontrastimme hat der Artikel die Wahl bestanden und kann sich nun als Lesenswert bezeichnen. Boba 15:07, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Drei Mon Calamari-Kreuzer? Ich habe mal eine Frage, im Film waren doch nur 2 Moncalamari-Kreuzer zu sehen und in der Jedipedia ist die Rede von zwei, stammt der eine Moncalamari-Kreuzer vieleicht aus einem Comic? Wenn das so ist dann ist das doch mit den Filmen nicht identisch oder hat Georg Lucas die Filme bearbeitet so das da noch ein Moncalamari-Kreuzer ist?Lord Reaper 16:30, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Im Film sieht man nie mehr als 2 Mon Cals gleichzeitig, aber nach der zerstörung der Liberty sieht man noch einen MC im Libertydesign (flügel) demnach gibt es mindestens drei. MfG - Cody 17:16, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Es sind afaik sogar 4 Mon Calamari Kreuzer. Heimat Eins, Liberty, Independence und die Defiance --Modgamers 21:46, 13. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Es sind 5 Kreuzer. Maria ist bei X-Wing Alliance auch noch dabei. Von Nick (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.97.5.228 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:18, 8. Jan. 2009) :Da muss man noch abwarten. Wie die IP schon sagte, gibt es auf jeden Fall noch die Maria, neben den drei bekannten Defiance, Liberty und Heimat Eins. In wie weit man die Independance nicht als Heimat Eins sieht (da sie das Kommandoschiff Ackbars ist und anstelle der Heimat Eins vorkommt), hat dann darauf Einfluss, ob es eben noch einen Kreuzer gab oder nicht. PS: Codys Bemerkung bezieht sich auf die Maria. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 12:34, 3. Mär. 2009 (CET) Verluste Sind die Verluste nicht falsch dargestellt, denn schließlich hat die Allianz mehr verloren als zwei Schiffe und eine Person... 15:18, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das stimmt, jedoch sind die Infobox angaben noch nicht komplett. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:24, 8. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Wann werden die denn ergänzt? 23:19, 9. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ich weiß es nicht, aber das ist ja eine frei editierbare Enzyklopädie. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:32, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Naja, weil ich würds ja machen, habe aber nicht alle entsprechenden Quellen, ich ergänz mal einfach dass was ich weiß :) 20:29, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) Exzellent Diskussion August 2009 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 01.08.2009 bis zum 15.08.2009 * : Nachdem der Artikel um ein Vielfaches erweitert wurde, sollte man vielleicht auch eine Erweiterung seines Status in Betracht ziehen. Vader hat ihn um die restlichen Quellen erweitert und damit immerhin auf die doppelte Größe gebracht. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 15:43, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich habe den Artikel vor ein paar Tagen auch gelesen und stimme Sol zu. Vader hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und viele Quellen zusammengekratz, von denen ich noch gar nicht gehört habe. Obwohl mir an einigen Stellen gelegenlich der Satzbau nicht gefällt, ist das kein Grund, ihm die Auszeichnung vorzuenthalten. – 'Andro' Disku 18:08, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich bin nicht gut in diesem ellenlangem Begrüdungen schreiben. Er ist einfach gut und Ende. Bild:;-).gif JunoDiskussion 22:31, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * :Geht mir genauso Juno^^.Darth Hate 10:06, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Artikel aufgestellt wird, obwohl ich ein Gefühl hatte, dass ich den Artikel aufstellen soll. Zum Artikel wurde alles obere genannt. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 14:07, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : So geht das :) 'Bel Iblis' 00:35, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Mich überzeugt der Artikel vollkommen! (Der HdK-Teil ist einmalig!) Ewok 23:39, 10. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Erstmal bin ich der Ansicht, dass im Abschnitt ''Truppen vor allem das Personal der Rebellen gut um die Hälfte gekürzt werden könnte, denn in meinen Augen sollte wie beim Imperium wirklich nur das wichtigste Führungspersonal erwähnt werden; irgendwelche unwichtige Korporals und Seargeants sind für den Artikel ja nicht relevant, sie werden ja im Fließtext auch nicht erwähnt und gerade die Infoboxen sollen eine kurze Übersicht zum Inhalt des Artikels bieten. Könnte man die vielleicht am Ende noch einmal auflisten? Dann frage ich mich, weshalb Erben des Imperiums und Darksaber - Der Todesstern im Quellenabsatz erwähnt sind, aber nirgendwo im Artikel dazu referenziert wird. Weitaus wichtiger ist dann jedoch, dass der Absatz Nachwirkungen fast ausschließlich die Rebellion behandelt, aber man darf nicht vergessen, dass die Schlacht für das Imperium nicht gerade ein Sonntagsspaziergang war. Hier sollten vor allem die Aufteilung des Militärs durch die Kriegsherren und auch die Herrschaft von Sate Pestage erwähnt werden, nicht zu vergessen, die Tatsache, dass der Artikel mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass Palpatine das ganze Theater doch überlebt hat, denn das ist eine ganz wichtige Nachwirkung sowohl für das Imperiums als auch für die Neue Republik. Außerdem sollte der Absatz Zerstörung des Todessterns in zwei kleinere aufgeteilt werden, dann bin ich bereit, dem Artikel auch ein Pro zu geben. :) Bel Iblis 19:46, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) **Ergänzung: Außerdem sollte auf jeden Fall noch ergänzt werden, inwieweit Mon Mothma in Darksaber Hemmungen gegenüber der Entscheidung hatte, gegen den Imperator in der Form vorzugehen. Bel Iblis 19:49, 5. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Sieben Fürstimmen garantieren dem Artikel einen sicheren Einzug in die exzellenten Artikel. Gratulation! Bel Iblis 03:36, 16. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Kallic No official source confirms this minor character still being a part of the Executor's crew during the Battle of Endor. His only appearance is the Shadows of the Empire EU short story Temporary Reassignment, taking place shortly after ESB, in which he escorts Vader to Coruscant before relinquishing command of the Executor back to Piett. This is the only source to mention him, so him being on the Executor during the Endor battle is a pure assumption with no source to back it up. 69.43.65.35 08:49, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST) :While it seems true, that the sources do not claim him to be present during the battle of Endor, he is also mentioned in the database on swcom (but not mentioned as being part of this particular battle). Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 11:25, 1. Okt. 2010 (CEST) Infobox Was ist denn mit der Infobox los? Nach jedem Eintrag steht da ! --GALAKTOS 13:45, 11. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Jedipedia:Meldungen#Kommentare Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 13:52, 11. Dez. 2010 (CET) Schutzschild um auf Endor zu kommen? Kurze Frage und irgendwer wirds wissen. IM Film schaltet die Executor bzw. über diese einen Schutzschild aus damit die Fähre (Tyrdirium) auf dem Mond landen kann. Ist damit der Schutzschild des Todessterns gemeint? Vermutlich. Allerdings bei der Lagebesprechung wird der Schutzschild kegelförmig dargestellt - beginnend ab der Station. So dass man doch eigentlich auf dem Mond, ja sogar an der Station landen kann ohne den Schutzschild zu durchqueren. Nebenbei fällt mir da ein, dass von Seiten der Rebellen der Plan fehlerhaft ist. Wenn eine imp. Fähre irgendwo im Wald landet welche aber von der Station erwartet wird, ist das schon 'verdächtig'. Unabhängig davon hat man in der Slapstick-Schlacht der Ewoks gesehen, dass die Zielgruppe hauptsächlich die sehr junge Generation ist ;) Daher ist mir unbegreiflich warum manche Kinder von damals heute als Erwachsene oder noch ältere über den Kinderheitsfaktor der neuen Episoden, The Clone Wars oder Disney ablästern. Zumal SW ein SciFi-Märchen ist. Juti, das nur nebenbei bemerkt. Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 22:15, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :N'abend, moin. :Zu frage 1.) :Die gleiche Frage, die du dir gestellt hast, habe ich mir auch schon gestellt. Datei:;-).gif Es ist tatsächlich der Schutzschild des Todessterns gemeint. Der Endorianische-Schutzschildgenerator ist ein SLD-26 von CoMar, und dieser ist so aufgebaut, dass von außen nicht ersichtlich ist, wo die geschützte Zone beginnt, weshalb die Rebellen ihren Plan wie gezeigt durchführten. Theoretisch hätten sie ja auch einfach auf die dem Todesstern entgegengesetzte Seite des Planeten fliegen können, da es dort eindeutig keinen Schutzschild gibt, denn Endor verfügt über keinen planetaren Schild. Weshalb die das nicht gemacht haben, weiß ich aber auch nicht. Wenn du Leia das nächste mal siehst, kannst du sie ja fragen. Teile mir die Antwort dann bitte mit, würde mich interessieren. Datei:--).gif :Zu Frage 2.) :Das Shuttle Tydirium wurde tatsächlich von keiner Station erwartet. Diese Ausrede benutzte die Allianz ja nur, um einen Grund vorweisen zu können, damit man sie auf den Planeten lässt. Aber das ist gar nicht der Grund. Wie du sicherlich weißt, befand sich Anakin an Bord der Executor. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sein Sohn Luke an Bord des Shuttles war, konnte er spüren, dass die Besatzung aus Rebellen bestand. Dennoch wies er Admiral Firmus Piett an, das Shuttle passieren zu lassen, da er sich ihrer selbst annehmen werde. Anakin, und somit auch die Imps, wusste also, dass das Schiff keine Station anfliegen wird. :Zu Anmerkung 1.) :Mir ist so etwas zwar noch nicht unter gekommen, aber das liegt vermutlich daran, dass TCW, meines Wissens nach, sowohl für volljährige Fans als auch für Kinder produziert wurde. Aber davon einmal abgesehen halte ich für TCW alles als "kindisch". In einer Folge rammt Asajj Ventress einem Klon ihr Lichtschwert in den Magen, um den sterbenden Soldaten daraufhin in den Arm zu nehmen und zu küssen. Das ist ... ahm ... jedenfalls nicht "kindisch". Und von den Episoden möchte ich gar nicht anfangen zu sprechen – immerhin werden Anakin dort die Beine abgeschnitten, woraufhin er in die Lava stürzt und bei lebendigem Leibe anfängt zu brennen. Das würde ich meinem kleinen Töchterchen nicht vor die Nase halten. Das nur nebenbei. :Hinweis: :Bitte denke daran, das nächste mal eine passende Überschrift für deine Diskussion anzugeben, damit diese nicht einfach irgendwo untern auf der Seite landet. Vielen Dank!. :MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 23:14, 18. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke ::zu 1. ja das erklärt es dann gut wenn der Schutzschild nicht sichtbar ist. Wird ja gesagt. Allerdings auf Scannern schon. Das was dann später beim Angriff blockiert ist und Lando bemerkt, dass sie erwartet werden. ::Das mit der Rückseite wäre wohl zu auffällig, oder? Und da haben doch die Imperialen gewartet? ::zu2. ::Öhm ja klar. Ich schreibe ja extra von Seiten der Rebellen. Also von deren Sicht aus. Die planen da nicht mit Macht. Aber ok, wenn die Fähre nicht erwartet wird. Nur ich dachte die kommunizieren da auch wie beim Militär. Wenn am Kasernentor unerwartet ein Transporter kommt, gibt man das schließlich weiter. So hätte die Bodenstation die Fähre erwarten sollen und sich wundern müssen wo die bleibt. Zumal die ja auch Scanner haben wenn da ne Fähre rumdaddelt. Das Flaggschiff hätte solche unerwarteten Fähren sicher auch nachgefragt, wenn nicht Vader sich der Sache angenommen hätte. ::zu3 ::ja, das Kinderfilme auch von Erwachsenen geschaut werden schließt es ja nicht aus wenn die Altersstufe niedrig ist. Star Trek ist wohl eher nicht dafür geeignet und hat gleich viel 'Gewalt'. ::Ich kenne viele Jungs/Mädels im Alter von 2-8 die die Serie und auch dann die Filme schauen. dagegen viele Erwachsene die der Meinung sind aus dem ALter für SciFi oder Märchen raus zu sein...als Kinder es aber geschaut haben. ::Ist doch weitesgehend blutfrei-das ist wichtig. außerdem wurden einige Episoden sogar auf P6 runter'zensiert'. ::Manche sind P12...was übrigens für P6 mit Eltern erlaubt ist. ::Aber soll ja immer die Sache der Eltern sein. In anderen Ländern ist das Alter immer nur eine Empfehlung und die Menschen da sind auch nicht anders als hier wo dieses FSK eher eine typische deutsche Bevormundung der Bürger ist. ::Beispiel. nen dreijähriger spielt GTA und weiß sicher nicht was er da macht beim rumschießen außer man sagt es direkt. Ein 6 jähriger schon...oder auch noch nicht wirklich. ::Und die Sprüche waren über Episode 1, welche wohl sogar noch für nicht- SW Fans geeignet ist, da die Handlung in dem Film so ziemlich in sich abgeschlossen ist. Und es ähnelt stark Epi 6. Ebenso bei der Disney info für SW. Gelächter über singende SW Figuren. Dabei kommt von Disney: Karibik, Carter, Avengers. ::ps. hatte es versucht und einen neuen Teil eröffnet. Scheint hier nicht so zu funzen wie im Wiki.Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 00:49, 19. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::1.) Jetzt, wo du das ansprichst – es wäre tatsächlich auffällig, wenn sich ein imperiales Shuttle hinten herumschleicht, anstatt die Vordertür zu benutzen, also über den Todesstern zu fliegen. Wo genau die imperialen sich positioniert haben, weiß ich aber nicht genau. Bloß die endorianischen Stationen und das direkte Umfeld des Todessterns sind mir bekannt. :::2.) Ich verstehe den ersten Teil deiner Aussage leider nicht ganz. Meinen Wissens nach wird der Shuttle ja nicht erwartet, denn er gehört zur Rebellion. Das Personal auf Endor erwartet keine Ersatzteillieferung, zumindest nicht von diesem Shuttle. Aber unabhängig davon haben die Imps natürlich Scanner, die Raumschiffe anzeigen, aber das hat mir der Tydyrium selbst ja nichts zu tun. Admiral Piett glaubte ja, dass es ein offizielles Nachschubschiff sei, zumal Ani seine Truppen ja angewiesen hat, den Shuttle in Ruhe zu lassen. :::3.) Ich sehe einen riesen Unterschied zwischen Märchen und Sci-Fi. Star Wars mit Schneewitchen zu vergleichen wäre so, als würdest du Mario Kart und GTA auf eine selbe Stufe stellen. Und die Alterbeschränkungen sehe ich eher als ... Vorschläge. Selbstverständlich benötigen wir Gesetze, die so etwas festlegen, aber jeder sollte selbst wissen, was er zu verkraften in der Lage ist. Mittlerweile bin ich fünfzehn Jahre alt, aber Star Wars sah ich auch bereits im Alter von unter zwölf Jahren, wobei meine Erziehungsberechtigten zwar auf die FSK-Angabe, aber auch auf den Film selbst geachtet haben. Manchmal sind solche Angaben, meiner Meinung nach, offen gesagt, nämlich auch reiner Schwachsinn, und das beste Beispiel hierfür sind die USA, die Gesetze haben, wo dann das eine Genre extrem hart bewertet wird, das andere dann aber mit ach, wird schon nicht so schlimm sein abgetan wird. Außerdem bin ich sehrwohl der Meinung, dass ein sechsjähriger wissen sollte, was töten bedeutet, ganz zu schweigen davon, einem dreijährigen GTA überhaupt in die Hand zu drücken. :::Und zu Disney lässt sich nur sagen: wird schon schief gehen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die nicht nur Rapunzel und Micky Maus, sondern auch Fluch der Karibik, Die Avengers, Alice im Wunderland – ein sehr gutes Werk, sowohl der Film als auch das Märchen – und John Carter und andere verfilmt haben, muss man sagen, dass Disney für SW-Fans zwar ungewohnt sein wird, aber nicht so schlimm werden kann. Viele Kritiken kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, denn einerseits ist man ersteinmal "geschockt" – mehr oder weniger – aber andererseits liefert Disney teilweise beachtliche Leistungen ab. Und Abrams hat, nebenbei bemerkt, mit Star Trek auch schon einige Sci-Fi-Erfahrung. :::MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 00:03, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::1.juti ::::2. ja klar ich meine mit erwarten, dass die Executor mit der Bodenstation kommuniziert, dass da eine Fähre für die kommt. ::::3.mit Märchen meine ich ja nun nicht Schneewittchen. Sondern Märchenfilme mit Prinzessin, Ritter, Schwert und Magie(Macht). ::::Bin auch der Meinung dass Lucas es selber als ein Weltraum-Märchen betitelt hat. ::::ALLE diese Punkte wurden von Lucas in das SciFi Thema eingebaut. Vergleiche doch mal bitte mit Star Trek, was gute aber reine SciFi ist. Er hat es kombiniert und dazu brilliante Designs (Vader,Sturmis,Boba, Raumschiffe usw), packende Action, gute und nachvollziehbare Story, Meister der Filmmusik usw...reingebracht. Einziger schauspielerischer Star der auch Komik reinbringt ist für mich Harrison Ford. Einzigartig. ::::Bei vielen (nicht allen) 'Aliens' wurde eher auf freie Fantasie und dem Zuschauereffekt gepocht, als auf durchdachte Logik und Biologie - wie es in SciFi üblich ist. Das kam erst später als sich viele Leute einen Kopf um das SW Universum machten. Und in The Clone Wars sehen sämtliche Aliens wenigstens annehmbar aus bzw. bewegen sich auch so. ::::'Wegen der FSK. ' ::::Meine Jungs schauen SW seit sie 3 und 4 sind. ::::Bis der Große 3 war, gabs keine Pistole oder andere Waffen zuhause.Dazu wurde er dann von anderen im Kindergarten inspiriert, welche nachzubauen. Ebenso irgendwelche Schimpfwörter zu lernen. ::::Ein Kind weiß erst was töten ist, wenn es dazu Emotionen zeigt (z. B. Traurigkeit). Vorher nicht. Vorher weiß es nur die Bedeutung davon, jemanden 'auszuschalten'. Im Spiel oder Film ist das alles nicht real. Erst wenn sie begreifen, dass damit Schmerz verbunden ist und der Tod endlich ist, dann wissen sie was das ist. Und das kommt erst später. vielleicht schon ab 7/8 aber eher 10-12. Deshalb gilt man ja auch noch als unmündig, weil man vieles noch nicht begreift ;) ::::Wenn die Kinder es wüssten (auch mit 6 nicht!) dann würden die nicht 'peng peng' spielen mit den Worten 'du bist tot' oder ich 'erschieße dich'. ::::Ich bin mal eben 20 Jahre älter als du ;) Die FSK Gesetze sind keine Garantie, dass sie eingehalten werden. Es ist eher eine Entmündigung der Eltern. Andere Länder haben auch keine - also ist so ziemlich relativ, dass man diese Gesetze haben muss. Bei gewissen Dingen ok, wie Pornos oder Brutalität. Mit 13 durften wir damals nicht bei Terminator2 rein... jetzt läuft eine leicht zensierte Fassung als p12 Version im TV....von Transformers wurden 30 min gekürzt damit es Montag nachmittag im TV kommen konnte, wo 6 jährige schauen. Dagegen wurde bei Fluch der Karibik fleißig abgestochen - auch nachmittag.... von den 'barbusigen' RTL und Co- vor 19Uhr- Beiträgen ganz zu schweigen. ::::Wo mir grad ein Beitrag auf der 'Brigitte HP' bei meiner Recherche einfällt, wo sich eine Mutter muckiert, dass 'Batman' nicht für 13jährige geeignet ist. Lach...mit 13 hatte jeder 5. schon Sex und/oder Kontakt mit Alkohol und mindestens Zigaretten, wenn nicht mehr. Aber bloß kein Batman^^Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 09:04, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :::::Nun, in Ordnung. Diese Argumente sind plausibel, und tatsächlich gehe ich stark davon aus, dass du das als zweifacher Vater besser weißt, als ich. Auch mit den Star Wars Filmen hast du, wenn man das so betrachtet, recht. Allerdings muss ich mich doch einmal an den letzten Absatz wenden, denn ich bezweifle irgendwie doch das dreizehnjährige Alter. Tatsächlich ist das Durchschnittsalter sehr gesunken, aber dreizehn finde ich doch ein wenig übertrieben – nebenbei bemerkt: Ich bin, wie gesagt, fünfzehn, und ich habe es mir für die nächsten Tage noch nicht eingeplant. ;-) Aber um auf die FSK-Kennzeichnung zurückzukommen – da du selbst sagtest, dass es nicht jeder, sondern ca. jeder fünfte ist, dann hat die Mutter im Prinzip recht (einmal ungeachtet dessen, dass ich Batman nicht wirklich schlimm finde und es einem dreizehnjährigen Kind durchaus anbieten würde). Aber im Prinzip gesehen ist das immer die Sache der Eltern. Du erlaubst deinen Kindern SW mit drei und vier zu schauen, aber andere sind da dann strenger. Das ist nunmal so. Auch bei Star Wars könnte ich solche Sorgen durchaus nachvollziehen, wenn man bedenkt, dass in Episode III der gute Ani Kinder hinrichtet, lebendig verbrennt und anschließend in eine Maschine verwandelt wird. Wie bereits oben gesagt, kommt es manchmal einfach auf die Erfahrungen und darauf an, was man zu verkraften bereit ist. Ebenfalls gibt es natürlich einen Unterschied zwischen Trick- und Spielfilmen. Die Star Wars Episoden selbst sind natürlich weitaus realistischer als TCW. In TCW wird ebenso rumgeballert wie in Star Wars, aber der Unterschied ist, meines Erachtens nach, unübersehlich, und das nicht zuletzt aus dem Grund, dass TCW abgesehen von dem Herumgeschieße und der Gewalt nicht wirklich blutig, brutal, angst einflößend oder sonstiges ist – obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich das in meinem Alter eventuell anders sehe als ein kleines Kind, in dessen Lage ich mich so nicht mehr ganz einfach hineinversetzen kann. Einen schönen Nachmittag noch. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:44, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ::::Joa wir schweifen hier ganz schön ab. Ich denke auch, für eine FSK Stufe höher ist es Ermessen der Eltern und finde ich ok. Episode III ist hart ja...aber mit 9 hab ich auch noch geflennt als Winnetou erschossen wurde ;) In Episode III wird zum Glück nicht direkt gezeigt wie die Jünglinge nieder gemacht werden. Genauso strömt kein Blut vor dem Verbrennen vom frischen Darth Vader. Viele werden die Szenen noch nicht wirklich mit Schmerzen verbinden können. Das gleiche gilt für Epi II mit dem Tuskenlager. Ich denke mal die Romane sind detaillierter beschrieben und haben die eine FSK? Ich weiß es leider nicht. :::::Im Übrigen hätte ich dich vom Schreiben her viel älter eingeschätzt ;) Kompliment. :::::Und was die 13 jährigen betrifft....damals so 7. - 8. Klasse hatte die Hälfte der Mädels 12-14 Jahre) in meiner Klasse Freunde zwischen 16 und 20 Jahren ;) Keine Sorge - wir Jungens hatten es nicht so^^ Tomjones99 (Diskussion) 20:42, 21. Jul. 2013 (UTC)